Rocket Dog Young Ones
-Young Ones Rocket Dog was born on April 15, 2009, he was born into The Young Ones pack. Her parents were Shatter and Youssarian the Alpha pair at the time. He had four litter mates called Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat, sadly Wiley Kat died when pup during a den move. When they were teens the rival pack The Scooters pack attacked wanting more territory, the scooters lost the fight, but it wasnt a full victory for the Young Ones, unfortunately Bolt was killed. After two years Junior sadly died by a bear attack, today the only ones that still alive from that litter are Rocket Dog and her brother Hazel the leader of the just formed Geckos.When adult Rocket Dog started babysitting her mother's pups, thanks to her many litters abandoned by hambone while babysitting survived. One winter a group of Roving males consisted of Homestar Runner and his two brothers Flash and Dasher visited the Young Ones although they were chased away many times, they didnt give up and Flash mated with Rocket Dog, then Homestar Runner. In spring Rocket Dog had Two pups but sadly they were killed by Mozart when rocket dog went to the river. But this wasnt totaly bad without she has no risk of being kicked out. Then snow and Frost gave birth to four and five pups, as Rocket Dog was lactating she could nurse their pups with swift kill. The following month the pack split in two halves after loosing a battle for territory with the commandos. -Sequoia pack Rocket Dog and zero took dominance of the splinter half. After a week, flood hit the den and a part of the young ones old territory that now belongs to the commandos, burned, Big Will was around there when this happened so he ran away and once the storm finished he went roving but instead of that he found Rocket Dog and the sequoia. Big Will beated Zero and took the position of Alpha male next to Rocket Dog. They had no territory so they wandered around different lands. The next day they encountered Ebony that was kicked out from the Young ones, she joined. Then they had a fight with the Whiskers, loosing Big Will was chased away by the alpha male Digger, and ebony lost the pack, but later he re joined with ebony. After almost two months of being wandering without a territory Big will proved himself as a worthy leader, he led an attack to the most vulnerable pack, the Geckos. The geckos were out numbered and with pups so the female ran away with the pups and Big will chased Hazel off, they didnt put up a fight so the Sequoia have their own territory. That same night a fox crawled in the den snatching Tundra, Rocket Dog and Big Will gave chase and Big Will killed the fox but it was too late for Tundra. Swift Kill challenged rocket dog for dominance but rocket dog put her sister in her place. Ebony hunt hares and recovered some strenght. Next day Big will left on patroling leaving Baker and miles to babysit but they started fighting and a cougar stalked the pups, Big Will returned in time and when the cougar attacked he put himself between the pups and it, then big will chased it away. Probably the Young Ones will never reunite again, but with Big Will and Rocket Dog as a leaders they have a future. Family: Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Hazel, Junior and Bolt Sisters: Wiley Kat